


Songbird

by wastelandbabyx



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, I’m REALLY bad at tags lmao, Kissing, Love, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastelandbabyx/pseuds/wastelandbabyx
Summary: Just a small cutesy-writing snippet for Murcx04. Ulysses x her OC.
Relationships: Ulysses (Fallout)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Songbird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murcx04](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Murcx04).



> Inspired by the song “Silence” by Brian Fallon.

Thin, delicate fingers strummed away on the old world instrument, producing a lovely tune that was easy on the ears. Evelyn’s voice was smooth and melodic, traveling through the small, cozy homestead on the warm afternoon. With her back turned, facing out towards the bay window, Ulysses’s presence seemed to go on unnoticed.

Not that he’d ever consider interrupting her in moments such as these. They were often few and far between, and the courier had learned to appreciate each and every one. 

——

_  
“Loving never gave me a home  
I'm at one with the silence  
_

_I found peace in your violence  
Can't show me there's no point in trying  
I'm not one, and I've been quiet so long  
And I found peace in your violence  
Can't show me there's no point in trying  
I'm not one, and I've been quiet so long” _

——

Evelyn’s voice trailed off, her fingers coming to a rest across the strings as she gazed outside, seeming contemplative. As he approached, Ulysses gently rested his hands upon her delicate shoulders, leaning downwards just enough to brush his lips across her earlobe. He couldn’t help but to relish in the way her cheeks would turn the softest shade of pink, almost as if they’d been dusted on by the workings of the finest artisan. 

“Ulysses..” 

She raised a hand to cup the side of his cheek, noting the prickle of the five o'clock shadow there. He always had his subtle ways of showing his love and affection, and it always managed to get her every time. Releasing his hands from her shoulders, Ulysses moved to take place next to her, his dark umber hues gazing at the guitar that still rested on Evelyn’s lap. 

“Will you teach me?” 

Ulysses nodded to the instrument, watching as Evelyn’s face lit up in excitement. He knew just how much it meant to her to be able to teach _him_ something of the Old World for once, and how she would jump on every opportunity given. Giving a warm smile, she nodded, pushing back stray strands of her golden hair. 

She lifted the guitar to place in Ulysses’s lap, but instead of positioning it for play, he grasped her hand in his just as she moved to pull away. An onset of confusion flashed across her features as he gently pulled her in towards him, those shades of pink dancing across her cheeks once more as he brushed his lips against hers. 

But it wasn’t enough for his fierce little songbird, and he found himself pleasantly surprised by her returning fervor. Her lips eager and wanting as her hands trailed a path over his shoulders and down the expanse of his arms.. 

Though as quickly as it had began, Ulysses let the passion divide and extinguish as he slowly pulled back. A tender smile pulled at his lips, and his brow cocked as he gave a low sound of contentment before motioning to the guitar still resting across his lap. 

“Teach me this, my songbird, and later I will teach you lessons of my own.”


End file.
